Many different processes require gases to contact liquids for both heat and material exchange. Even distribution of these gases through bubbling apparatuses such as bubble trays, bubble plates, spargers, and other devices is difficult. This can be exacerbated greatly when solids form from reaction or freezing due to contact between the gas and the liquid. The solids can block the openings in the bubbling apparatuses, resulting in uneven distributions and reduced exchange efficiencies. A device for preventing this is needed.